


Alone with Heda--A Clexa One-Shot

by septemberbeauty13



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarke Griffin - Freeform, Clarke x Lexa, Clexa, Commander Lexa, Drama, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Smut, The 100 - Freeform, heda gets busy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5957901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septemberbeauty13/pseuds/septemberbeauty13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What would the grounders think of their precious Heda right now?” The blonde whispered against the brunette’s neck, letting her tongue accentuate her point. “Under the infamous Wanheda, begging for friction…”</p><p>A smile broke across Lexa’s face.</p><p>“Well if any of them currently had a very naked, very hot Clarke Kom Skaikru straddling them, they would understand,” she breathed heavily, gripping Clarke by the ass and eliciting a soft moan. “But since they don’t, I do not give a fuck about anything that is not in this bed right now.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone with Heda--A Clexa One-Shot

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I make no apologies for being Clexa trash. Enjoy, Clexa fandom. Send me your thoughts!

While Polis slept silently, their commander was losing a battle.

The heat between their bodies was electric. Lexa pushed and Clarke pulled, they were opposite forces with a magnetic field not yet known to man.

Clarke was currently winning the battle, keeping a breathless Lexa writhing underneath her.

“What would the grounders think of their precious Heda right now?” The blonde whispered against the brunette’s neck, letting her tongue accentuate her point. “Under the infamous Wanheda, begging for friction…”

A smile broke across Lexa’s face.

“Well if any of them currently had a very naked, very hot Clarke Kom Skaikru straddling them, they would understand,” she breathed heavily, gripping Clarke by the ass and eliciting a soft moan. “But since they don’t, I do not give a fuck about anything that is not in this bed right now.”

Lexa buried her face against Clarke’s bare chest, her fingernails digging into Clarke’s back. The pain only made Clarke feel impossibly wet and in turn she ground her hips down into Lexa’s.

“Clarke,” she moaned against the other’s breasts.

“Shhh, Lexa…you might be the commander but right now I’m in control.”

Clarke made light work of tying Lexa’s hands to her headboard. She trailed her way down the girl’s body, leaving feathery kisses in her wake. Sliding her body down, she stopped when her knees hit the cool floor. Spreading Lexa’s legs, she started at the inner thigh and licked her way up Lexa’s leg until she hit Lexa’s sex.

“Mmmm…Claaaarke,” moaned a frustrated Lexa, writhing and pulling at her ties.

Clarke smiled and dipped her tongue in, lapping at the heat she’d produced between the Heda’s legs.

Suddenly, Lexa’s thighs clamped around her head.

“HEDA!” a voice shouted, busting through the bedroom door. Lexa was powerless in her current position. Turning her head towards the voice, she saw two dark figures on the ground outside the door. Her guards.

“Indra?” Lexa’s voice broke.

“Heda, I heard screams and the guards said Clarke was in here with you and I just thought…”

Lexa’s eyes flickered to Clarke’s current position between her legs.

“Hey, Indra…”Clarke said, freeing herself from Lexa’s thighs of steel.

“Oh.”

Lexa dropped her head against her taunt arms, “Indra, get the fuck out.”

“Yes, Heda.”

“And get me new guards, station them on the first floor. NO ONE is allowed up here for the rest of the night!” Lexa bellowed to Indra’s fleeing backside.

“Yes, Heda.”

The door slammed shut and they heard the sound of bodies being dragged to the elevator. Clarke erupted into a fit of laughter as she un-tied Lexa’s hands.

“I’m the commander of thousands and I can’t even get fucking privacy?” Lexa fumed.

Clarke continued her fit, collapsing on top of Lexa. She wrapped her arms around the blonde and smiled, Clarke’s laughter was a thing of beauty.

“It’s not funny,” Lexa laughed.

“It’s kinda funny…” Clarke looked up at Lexa before burying her face against Lexa’s neck.

The moment caught her off guard. This was the first time she’d ever heard Clarke laugh and look so…young.

“You’re breathtaking, you know that?” Lexa asked, pulling Clarke’s gaze to meet hers with an index finger under the chin.

Clarke’s eyes soften and the laughter subsided. Her mouth instinctively met Lexa’s in a kiss and once again the magnetic energy surged between them. Dipping her parallel to the bed, Lexa pulled back and looked into Clarke’s blue eyes.

“I’m in charge.”

The tension between them was so thick that Clarke couldn’t find words to agree. Lexa laid her flat on her back and started an assault with her lips against Clarke’s creamy skin. She tugged at sensitive areas and didn’t care if she was leaving a mark. All of the world needed to know their Heda worshipped every inch of this girl.

As slow as worldly possible, Lexa’s fingertips grazed over breasts, stomach, hips before finally finding their home between Clarke’s legs. She lowered her mouth to Clarke’s as she found the bundle of nerves that made Clarke’s eyes roll back in her skull.

“Ahhh, Lexa…” she moaned, digging her nails into Lexa’s flesh. Under her fingers, she could feel Lexa’s kill marks. To think, the girl who was treating Clarke’s body like it was made of porcelain had broken so many others. 

Lexa threw a leg over Clarke’s and moved lower, sinking her fingers deep inside the center of Clarke.

“Open your eyes,” Lexa whispered.

Blue met green as Lexa rocked them back and forth, each time going a bit deeper.

“Leska,” Clarke moaned in Trigedasleng, knowing what it does to Lexa to hear her speak the grounder’s native language.

The steady eye contact mixed with Trigedasleng was enough to send Lexa over the edge but then add the friction of Clarke’s thigh and she was sure they couldn’t possibly last any longer.

“Come with me, Clarke,” Lexa whispered, pulling on the blonde’s hair with her free hand.

Back arching off the furs, Clarke surrendered herself completely to Lexa’s body. Lexa rubbed herself against Clarke’s thigh in time with her thrusts, feeling her own orgasm come as Clarke collapsed around her fingers.

Lexa let her body fall into Clarke’s, burying her face in the apex of her shoulder.

“Ai hodnes,” Lexa said with the last breath she could muster.

“I love you too Lex,” Clarke said pressing her lips against the commander’s temple.

Lexa rested in Clarke’s arms, she was in no hurry to leave their bliss and deal with the impending war. Lost in thought, she turned her face to stare at her lover. She spent precious silent minutes memorizing every ounce of the blue in Clarke’s eyes.

“What are you thinking, babe?” Clarke asked, using a pet name that was growing on Lexa.

“I’m thinking that ever since you fell out of my sky, the world has gotten has inexplicitly better.”

A small smile spread across Clarke’s lips before she pressed them into Lexa’s.

Lexa pulled back, “Also, how am I ever going to look Indra in the eye again?”

That was enough to send Clarke back into giggles and Lexa’s heart sang at watching her joy. She could spend the rest of her life listening to Clarke’s laugh.


End file.
